Shadows
by Team Dragon Star
Summary: How does it feel that your best friend has more power than you. Every time you reach to catch up, he pushes you back down once again. And even when he dies, he still haunts and torments him with his son. Well not anymore. Krillin has a plan to change that. ONE-SHOT.


**Team dragon star owns nothing.**

**a/n: It has been said that TDS has decided to release all the one shots separately from the One Shot Hot Spot *tear* used to exist last year. Well here's another one of them. This poster *points at self* refused to change anything within this one shot, minus this little note. Without further ado, here it is.**

**This one shot was brought to you by Gohan to the max so please enjoy and review and it was read through by my amazing master, DevilsDoCry.**

-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Shadows**

Nervous whispers broke out as the bus started moving. Outside the window the stars glowed brightly, and a dark shape flew across the sky. Though the people on the bus appeared to be nervous, they couldn't help but stare at the dark shape, it intrigued them greatly. They continued to stare as the human shape flew at a steady pace, then their eyes moved towards what they originally thought was a shooting star which flew straight towards them. As the golden light was brought closer and closer to the slowly moving bus, they noticed what it was.

It was no shooting star, but in fact a teenage boy covered in blood, many people let of screams of horror as they thought the boy would land straight into the bus and destroy it, they valued their lives more than the life of the young boy. Then he made himself stop, he was at least four feet away from the bus, floating mid air, the bus driver stopped as he too turned and stared at the golden boy.

His hair was a thick blonde, it pointed upright in a gravity defying style, it was spiked similar to how those at the cell games had their hair. A dazzling golden aura surrounded him, he wore a dark blue fighting gi however it was ripped, showing his upper torso. His muscles were clearly defined, just like a carefully sculptured marble statue, yet they saw deep cuts and bruises over his body and shuddered in fear of what could do this.

"ISN'T THAT THE DELIVERY BOY?" One small boy screamed loudly towards his mother who sat next to him. She continued to stare at the boy, for all she knew, it could be, he had the same features as the delivery boy and would be the same age. Though he was dead, Hercule Satan told the world that it was too late for him to save the child before the monster cell was defeated. Maybe he was the boy's brother?

"No darling, he died remember." She sighed as she watched him turn around; a panicked look was upon the golden boys face as he opened his mouth wide.

"PUT THE PEDAL DOWN NOW!" He roared, startling the people on the bus, they didn't expect to hear his yells. The bus driver turned back to his wheel; hand on the key ready to start the ignition. "DO IT OR YOU WILL DIE!"

Within the next second, the black silhouette from before landed next to the boy, it was a man. A man who looked the size of a child, his head was a shiny bald and he moved straight into a defensive stance. A worried look was upon his face too; however the bus driver put the pedal down. The people left when they saw another arrive, they had a glimpse of a monster like creature, and its skin was a blood red underneath the moonlight.

"Krillin, I need help, I need Vegeta." Gohan panted heavily, whilst the bald man turned to look at the warn out child. "NOW, I can't defeat him by myself."

"I'm here to help you Gohan ..."

"If this being can do this to me, then it will kill you in one strike." The boy gasped, his hand moved over to the bloody wound on his torso. "Get Vegeta and Piccolo, I'm not sure if I can last much longer but I will hold him of."

"But Gohan, I'm here..." Krillin muttered as the boy moved back into his defensive stance, the monster continued walking further forward with each passing second, sweat and blood slithered down the boy's delicate facial features. Krillin watched as the boy clenched his fist, and an angry scowl spread across his face.

"YOU'RE TOO WEAK KRILLIN, YOU ARE ONLY A HUMAN!"

The bald man stared down to the floor in defeat, he knew the boy had some sense, but instead of him always being protected by this boy, shouldn't he make a stand? He was no Saiyan, only a human but he was strong. Not as strong as Gohan, he hated how the younger boy was stronger than him, he who trained all his life only to find out that a sixteen year old boy is more powerful. Since when has it been about power? He remembered the good old times, the times when he was one of the strongest, before Goku grew up. Before the concept of Aliens were first discovered and now look at him. Being bossed about by a child, being called too weak. Was he always in other people's shadows? Was that what he was reduced to? He shrugged his head, he was going to stay and fight, he was tired of being bossed about. He wanted to come out of the shadows and become a hero and this was a chance to prove it, perhaps he could allow the boy to rest for a short amount of time? He clearly needed it.

"I'm staying Gohan," Krillin foolishly answered back, finally choosing to make a stand. "If you want Vegeta and Piccolo, go get them yourself!"

"You can't be serious; you don't stand a chance, surely you unders..."

"I'M NOT BEING BOSSED ABOUT BY A CHILD ANYMORE; I'M NOT GOING TO BE IN ANYONES SHADOWS ANYMORE!" The bald man yelled furiously as he began running towards the red creature, the creature smiled as Gohan stood there surprised.

Krillin swung his left foot into the beings torso with all of his power, the being appeared not to move one inch, it just laughed whilst Krillin still continued to smash his fists and swing his legs into the monster.

"The boy to him? Is this some kind of joke?" The red creature asked whilst Krillin snarled under his breath. He stepped back only a few steps. "Looks like I'm getting a starter after all."

"You ... monster..." Krillin hissed as the being swung his fist into the short mans stomach. Krillin gasped for air, droplets of blood fell from his mouth, and Gohan just stood there opened mouth.

"That's me going easy; I could swat you and the rest of your kind like the annoying little insects which they are," The red creature laughed demonically, his fist quickly clenched and without Krillin realising, it swung straight into his stomach; the man screamed in pain as the creature pulled it out leaving a hole in the man's stomach. Blood rapidly began oozing out, Krillin stumbled backwards with a painful look upon his face, his lips parted enough to let of cries of pain yet no sound escaped from his lips. His body stumbled down to the ground and the only scream heard was the scream of Son Gohan.

"KRILLIN!" The saiyan hybrid screamed, both fists were clenched and underneath his feet, the Earth began shaking. A single tear dripped down his face as a deadly scowl appeared across it. Lighting flew from out of the ground surrounding the boy; still the Earth shook from underneath him. The monster just stared, his jaw began dropping. The power being emitted from this boy was intense, just a few minutes ago he almost killed the brat and now the brat was on similar level to himself.

Gohan continued to scream louder and louder, a panicked expression now surrounded the monsters face as his power began to exceed his own. The boy's hair started to grow longer, his eyebrows suddenly disappeared and by the time he stopped screaming his hair reached his knees.

The monster quickly looked over to the semi conscious body of Krillin, gently he licked his lips as he thought of how to increase his power yet the saiyan hybrid caught onto his plan and before the red monster could move, he felt a sharp pain circulating his body and saw the child standing close to him. His eyes moved down to his torso and he saw the boys fist lodged inside him.

"What... are ...you?" The monster asked whilst the boy shot him a death threat.

"I'm a saiyan!" He growled. "Time to say bye bye."

Before the monster could retort, a clear blue light began to emerge from his torso, as it grew bigger, so did the pain. The boy chanted an attack and after ten seconds he screamed " KAMAHAMAHAA"

A bright blue explosion filled the night sky. Eventually it died out, Gohan stared at the empty space in front of him, and the monster was dead. Twenty feet away from him, he heard someone land; Gohan's eyes began to feel heavy as he fell to the ground unconscious.

-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Krillin was the first of the two to awaken, his eyes shot open wide as he was greeted by the sunlight seeping through the windows of the ever so familiar capsule corporation medical lab. He slowly sat up, his hand moved down his torso until he found the spot where the monsters hand damaged him. Now it was completely he healed up. His eyes moved over to the healing tank opposite him, inside Gohan was recovering. By looking at the boy he felt a sense of happiness and anger, happiness that the boy was recovering but anger within himself for not being able to fight and defend the boy.

He hated feeling weak but in fact he was strong for a pure human being. He felt envy for the power the boy emitted. The power of the next level of the saiyan race, it made him irritated and that the boy was here to still torment him. The boy's father could no longer be the one to do it, the one who made him feel weak and useless.

How did it feel that his best friend had more power than him? He always was pushed back down again after each time he finally caught up but since the day Son Goku found out he was an alien, the catching up seemed to be harder and harder. He felt as though he grew weaker when instead he slowly grew stronger, just Goku did it at an increasingly fast rate. What made it worse for Krillin was that even though his best friend was dead and has been for five years so far, he still haunts and torments him through his son.

This boy who wasn't allowed to train or fight for half his life yet however still was able to become the strongest when loved ones and friends were in danger. He even out powers Vegeta who pushes his body to the extreme by training until he is on the last strand of his life, just so he could be the strongest. He hated this feeling, the feeling of being in people's shadows, especially the shadow of a sixteen year old boy. There was only one thing for the small man to do, he wanted to be strong but it would it cost him. Would he be judged by those who he cared most about? They shouldn't, he would be able to spar with his closest friends without almost being killed, he'd even be able to put up a fight with his beautiful wife.

From that moment, Krillin knew what he needed to do, he was going to gather the Dragonballs and wish for strength rivalling the strength of a saiyan warrior.

.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Two more to go" Krillin sighed as he jumped from the top of the skyscraper; to begin with he fell a few feet before he pushed his Ki out and began flying. "This would be so much faster if I had the speed of a saiyan, perhaps I should wish for that too?"

He carried on flying throughout the sky; in his hand the dragon radar began beeping louder as his eyes moved onto the device. He began to lower himself and landed in the middle of a busy street, people stopped and stared at him as they began to whisper, cars swerved around him.

Krillin just casually walked forwards until he reached the pavement, he wished he could have the hearing of a saiyan too, and then he'd be able to hear everything that the people surrounding him were saying. The radar beeped louder as he followed the signal, leading him to a small children's toy shop. Once again he sighed as he pushed open the door; perhaps he could pick something up for his daughter once he gathered the Dragonball.

Carefully he pressed his hand down onto the door knob, pushing it forwards as he entered the children's toy shop. Once inside he was bombarded with different toys, ranging from small little teddy bears, boxes and boxes of board games, Barbie dolls, action men and many more. He let of a sigh of defeat as he began looking around for the Dragonball, the machine beeped louder with each passing second. He then stopped to see a little girl searching throughout a box of balls, her hand reached towards the small golden orb as she picked it up.

"Wowwie, this is prettiful!" The little girl sang to herself as she held the three star ball in her hand.

"It heavy though."

She ran her small fingers over each of the three stars, before she slammed it back into the box of balls, instead she picked up a bright pink ball which instantly she dropped to the floor and it bounced back up.

"Excuse me little girl, can I get to the golden ball?" Krillin politely asked as the girl reached back into the box and grabbed the Dragonball.

"Here sir, it's not a good ball, it heavy,"

"That's fine, "Krillin responded as he reached out to grab onto it, the girl dropped it into his hands. He then turned towards a baby doll which he picked up before he headed to the till. "She'd like this."

.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"DAMN IT; GET BACK HERE WITH THAT BALL!" The small man yelped as he chased after a leopard cub which playfully held the last Dragonball inside its mouth. It carried on running around in circles around him. "Why couldn't you be a sweet little kid in a toy shop?"

The small leopard let of a playful growl as clumsily tripped over a small tree root, the ball gently slid out of its mouth as Krillin began to pounce on it. The small leopard cub immediately jumped up and reached the ball before he did.

"Oh damn it, come on please little leopard cub," he once again sighed. "I don't want to hurt you."

It moved gracefully around the man, its eyes on him as it kneeled down in front of him, the ball slid from between its jaws as Krillin quickly rushed towards it. In a second, the cub picked up the ball once again before it bounced back a few steps. It released a gentle growl as Krillin sat down in defeat.

"I can't hurt a little baby cub, fine you win."

.-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Three hours later.-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

By now the Dragonball had been dropped by the small little cub, Krillin still sat in the same spot however his eyes were closed and his breathing was heavy. Only moments ago the small cub left him and returned back to its mother to access some food. A sudden cold breeze flew throughout the meadow, as the man's eyes shot open wide. Now he saw the last ball remaining right in front of him, and he didn't hurt a fly gathering them.

He stood up as he carefully placed down the other six balls, excitement surged through his body. It was time for him to become a true hero; it was time for him to overpower Son Goku and his son at last. It was time for him to exceed the power of a saiyan warrior.

"RISE SHENRON!" He called in an all mighty voice, the seven balls glowed a soft gold as from it, and the shadow of the dragon began to emerge. As each second passed, the detail of the dragon grew until it was fully out. He looked up at its height and power and beauty as he smiled.

He did it, he was on the road to power and greatness, at last he can step further then being the man always in the shadow of Son Goku. He could step further then the boy who defeated the monster named Cell and would it be worth it? Yes it would, he would feel what true power is. The power to destroy planets and send chills through many a persons spine. This is what he has dreamed of since his childhood.

"YOU DISTURB MY SLUMBER, WHAT ARE YOUR WISHES?" Shenron roared.

Was wishing for the power to overtake people something that Krillin could do? He struggled to think of the right words, would wishing this make him a bad person? There was one thing which he was above Son Goku with, one thing that Gohan didn't have. The power of a saiyan obviously led to unhappy lives and danger for the family. Goku left his wife and sons whilst Gohan wished for a father. Perhaps Goku would envy him for how his life is. He has a beautiful wife and a charming daughter; they were a family and were strong about it. Would power of a saiyan bring him happiness?

"I AM WAITING, WHAT IS YOUR WISH?"

He shook his head, he knew it was hard, and his wife enjoyed being stronger than him. Both the women in his life which he cares about respect him, would they lose their respect if he made a wish such as this? It was selfish.

"MAKE YOUR WISH BEFORE I RETURN BACK TO MY SLEEP!"

Was he really in the Son family's shadows? He had everything; he was the strongest full human on the planet and he still had his family and they still had him. The sons should be in his shadow because of that, though they were close, they were not perfect. No one is, the idea of strength to gain perfection over your friends is a stupid one.

"WHAT IS YOUR WISH NOW?"

Krillin turned his body around as he stepped a few feet forward, the sun was shining brightly into his eyes as he lifted his body up into the air. "You know what, sometimes things aren't worth it."

**-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**So this was brought to you by GTTM, umm I kinda had trouble... It's hard writing one shots :(**

**ANYWAYYYY the button below need pressing, it's calling your name in a tempting voice, screaming for you to save it by clicking it... Yes I'm gonna eat that button ... MWAHAHAHAHAHAAH**


End file.
